


Wanna play?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Chicken, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, No Homo, Oblivious Tony Stark, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yes homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "I was dared to play gay chicken. The other guy and I are both really stubborn and neither one of us wanted to lose.We've been married 14 years. If that dude doesn't chicken out soon, I'm going to start to suspect he's actually gay." (posted on Reddit)Steve and Tony play gay chicken. Things happen.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 301





	Wanna play?

It starts kind of casually.

Steve is sitting on the couch, minding his own business, reading a book all focused. He is laying on the sofa with his legs resting on the puff in front of him, wholly absorbed in the reading. Therefore he has obviously noticed that Tony has come in the living room too, but it must be like a blurred perception, something kicking his mind from the back.

He does not lift his head, keeping on reading his book, and perhaps Tony is focused on his smartphone too, because when he tries passing through the room, he trips on Steve’s legs causing the blond man to startle, once he finds Tony between his arms, sitting in his lap with surprise.

“Oh my god!” Tony exclaims, while trying to get on his feet as soon as he can, but Steve is still in disbelief on finding the man sat on his thighs, so for a moment it almost seems like he is actually trying to keep Tony on his legs, instead of pushing him away.

“Tony!” Steve grumbles awkwardly when he realises what is happening, and Tony finally manages to stand up again while muttering several apologies.

“I’m sorry, I really am!” he repeats once more. “No homo!”

Steve tilts his head to the man in front of him with a confused expression. “ _What_?” he asks.

Tony tries looking away, still embarrassed for his fall. “Yeah, I’m really sorry Cap’, I was not trying to do anything-“

“Yeah, yeah no problem for that” Steve interrupts him moving his hands like he is shooing his apologies away. “I did not quite catch what you said before.”

Tony makes a constricted face. “What I said _before_?”

“Yeah, when you first stood up-” Steve encourages.

“No homo-?” Tony supposes questioningly.

Steve briefly smiles. “Yeah, that one!” he says. “What does it mean?”

Tony looks astonished. “You do not- you _don’t know_ what it means?”

“No.”

“Well, like- you know Cap- sometimes girls like boys and boys like girls, but other times boys like boys and-“

“ _What_?!” Steve exclaims blushing violently. “No, Tony, that’s not what I meant! I know what it means-“

Tony looks relieved. “Good god, for a moment I thought you actually never heard of homosexuals-“

“I just wanted to know what _no homo_ means, I mean- why did you say that?” Steve asks, his cheeks still flushed.

Tony tries to break the tension with a little laugh. “Yeah- no- that’s just something people nowadays say, you know like- I fell on your lap by accident, nothing homosexual was involved in the act” he explains.

“ _Oh_ ” Steve remains quiet for a moment. “Never heard of it” he adds.

Tony smiles softly and sits on the couch, making sure to leave enough room between him and Steve. “It’s usually kids who say so, they do things that can be mistaken with having loving feelings toward their boy friends and deny it with saying this.”

Steve nods, his look turned away from Tony.

“It’s like-“ Tony tries to give him a further example. “It’s like the whole gay chicken thing.”

Steve’s head jumps up, confusion filling his eyes again. “ _Gay chicken_?” he asks. “Well, now I don’t get it once again.”

“It’s just a stupid game where two boys pretend to be gay for each other and flirt and shit like this until one of them can’t take it anymore and decides to quit it.  
But you know what? That’s stupid, I shouldn’t have brought it up to you, I’m sorry” Tony ends rumbling and stands up trying to leave the room.

“Tony” Steve calls standing up too. “No, that-“ he tries. “That actually seems funny.”

Tony stops walking and turns to look at him. “ _Okay_ ” he states with a questioning tone.

“We should try it” Steve proposes, then clears his throat a few times. “The gay chicken thing.”

“ _What_?” Tony asks instantly, his mind running like a train while he tries focusing on what is happening.  
_Steve wants to play gay chicken with him_?

Steve tries to smile. “Yeah, for fun. I never got the change of playing it, so why not now? To make up with what I lost during my childhood.”

Tony realises he has his mouth wide open, disbelief causing his jaw not to close itself.  
He is one hundred percent sure Steve is straight, and he is also one hundred percent sure he has dropped hints he likes guys too, so what is Steve trying to do? Does he want to make fun of him? To mock him for his sexual orientation? He didn’t think Steve was that kind of person.

“No-“ he finally replies. “I don’t think that’s a good idea” he turns away again, and starts pacing his way outside the living room when Steve’s voice reaches him.

“For real?” he asks smirking. “Chickening out already?”

Tony freezes still, suddenly forgetting the fact he was about to leave the room.  
So that is it, Steve really wants to play.

Tony turns once more to face the blond man, who is now looking a little relieved by Tony’s change of intention. “You know what?” he asks raising his brow. “I’m in.”  
He moves closer to Steve.  
“I’m gonna flirt with you so shamelessly, you’re going to actually fall in love with me at the end of this” he threatens.  
His voice is low while he looks at Steve intensely, then his eyes fall on the blond man’s parted lips, and he licks his own ones slowly.

Steve breaths harshly, his eyes fixed on Tony. “That’s all you got, Stark?” he teases.

Tony makes a sudden confused face. He actually expected Steve to blush right away, but somehow it seems like Steve is really intentioned to play hard.

“At least I’ve got one thing” he claps back, and that’s really not the best he’s ever done.  
He’s used to boldly flirt with guys and girls all the time, but now that he has Steve standing so close in front of him, Tony’s actually too conscious of the senseless things he may say.

Steve rolls his eyes and twitches his mouth. “You know you’ve got a lot of things, Tony. Don’t shrink yourself.”

Tony blinks. Steve probably doesn’t know how to play the game because he’s not supposed to be this kind and soft. He should be making innuendos and sexual jokes.

Then Steve lowers his glance on Tony’s exposed chest because of his slightly unbuttoned shirt, and he lingers on his collar bones for some seconds. Then he brings his look back to Tony.  
“You’ve got a lot more than you think” he delivers at the end.

After smiling smugly, he steps out of the living room, leaving Tony in full black out.

***

It’s not like Tony hasn’t ever thought about Steve in _that_ way. He has actually thought about Steve in that way _many_ times.

He was still a kid when he had found some newspaper about him laying in a corner of his father’s office.  
He had looked at the man in full costume wielding that stars and stripes shield and had felt such a deep admiration. He had actually thought he was never gonna be brave like Captain America, but that hadn’t stopped him from dreaming about becoming like him.

And he had started chanting about freedom and courage and honour and justice for a few weeks, trying to look like a honourable man even though he was basically a nine year old kid.

Then his father had started to look quite suspicious, and had ordered him to stop that no-sense, because he was actually being ridiculous.

“Why are you talking like this, Anthony?” he had asked him during dinner one night, after Tony had delivered a poor speech about how he wanted to fight for equality once he had grown up.

“When I’m older, I want to be like Captain America” he had replied, his whole chest full of pride.

His father had laughed, and at first Tony had thought it was a benevolent laugh. But then the man had shaken his head in annoyance. “Stop it, Anthony, you’re making fun of yourself. No one’s ever going to be like Captain America.”

And Tony had quit it. He had abandoned all his dreams of becoming such an honourable figure and had preferred to dedicate himself to concrete and scientific matters.

But then he had hit puberty, and _oh boy_.

He had been cleaning his bedroom the whole day when he had found that newspaper full of dirt under his bed. He had grabbed it distractedly. Without even thinking about it, he had opened the journal and there there was a full size picture of a light haired man, upright in his fixed up uniform. Broad shoulders and a smile that could melt ice.

Call it what you want, gay awakening perhaps, but Tony had felt dizzy for the very first time: not even the prettiest girl in his high school could make him feel this way.

And for a few minutes his head had imagined the most various scenarios, risky events in which that unknown soldier would come rescue him, lift him in his strong arms and carry him to safety.

And right when he was daydreaming about this prince lookalike, the title of the article had struck him: “Steve rogers, aka Captain America, tells us about his daily routine.”

_Captain America_?

He had been known Captain America was previously some not-so-special dude who had tested the serum his father had worked on, but he had never really cared to check out how the guy looked under that stupid helmet of his and that tight blue suit.  
That was something totally uncalled for.

And even though the arousal was still hitting him hard, he couldn’t hide the hatred he had felt for so long toward the man he was never going to be, and that his father was always going to love more than his own son, so Tony had ripped the paper journal in anger, and trashed it, and never thought about Captain America ever again.

Until, of course, he had found himself having to forcibly work with the man.

And, yeah, of course the things hadn’t gone that well at first: they couldn’t stop fighting, the two of them too proud to be able to step back for the sake of the whole team.

And Steve had seemed to just not stand him even though he had not even done anything that could be possibly offensive toward him.  
And Tony couldn’t look at him without thinking about all the praises his father used to direct to the man, and his fear of not being enough had resurfaced, mixed up with his never ending daddy issues, and he couldn’t help but feel an undeniable rage whenever he had to work with him.

At least until New York: when he had come to his senses again, and had found himself on the concrete ground greeted by the bluest gaze he had ever looked into, and a smile which had made his guts do a flip back, it had seemed to him that day of many years before, and he knew he would have risked it all for that angel face.

And of course his first reaction was to jokingly ask “please, tell me nobody kissed me”, while internally begging Steve to tell him the opposite. But Steve had laughed, that babylike laugh that could make Tony fly in the upper sky, and he knew he was screwed.

And for some days later, he had actually questioned if it was worth it to push the situation a little, to see if he could have even the slightest chance with him, but Steve always looked so pure to him, that he didn’t want to corrupt all that innocency with his licentious lifestyle.

Furthermore, after the wormhole event, things had seemed to take a different direction, and the two of them had actually started to agree on many things, and Steve was really the nicest person he had ever dealt with. He would scoff at his jokes with such a kind giggle, and would ask him if everything was okay when he was feeling a little down, and would actually listen to his advice when they had to plan a mission.

So for the first time in his entire known story of being a playboy and a debauched guy, Tony decided to do the right thing, and actually leave things like they were, and not push anything further than a simple and honest friendship.  
Furthermore, you know, Steve Rogers was a Straight Man.

That’s why when it is _Steve_ who proposes that dumb game, Tony already knows that it is going to be a catastrophe, and sooner or later his feelings will prevail and he will ruin whatever there is between the two of them.

But Steve really wants to play, and perhaps Tony can take advantage of some situations out of it.  
_So_ , Tony thinks, _let’s play_.

***

The first morning, Tony decides to go easy with him.  
After the episodes of the day before, he is wholly sure Steve will be a lot more embarrassed and will probably avoid the game for awhile. At least, Tony hopes so.

It had been really difficult for him to concentrate, once he had come back in his workshop again, not thinking about the innuendos Steve had most probably made by mistake.

So now he is going to go easy with him, just a few pick-up lines, something light to make him blush a little until he’s going to call it to an end.

Once he steps in the kitchen no one’s in sight except for Steve, turned against the stove, bustling about a few pans and wooden spoons.

“Hey, Cap” Tony greets when he enters, then decides to sit on the other side of the counter, so that he can have a full view of Steve’s back while cooking.

“Tony!” Steve greets back, turning his head a little to meet Tony’s eyes and smiling at him.  
“Good, you’re here. I wanted you to to taste these pancakes as soon as they’re ready.”

The first thing that comes to Tony’s mind is that he would gladly taste other pancakes, but he decides not to say anything aloud because that would be inappropriate even in the game they’re playing, considering he’s being very serious.

He shifts a little on the stool he’s sitting on, deciding what his next move is going to be.  
Steve is still showing him his back, and while Tony is focusing on what innuendo he can make, he notices his look has been fixed on Steve’s ass all along, and the blonde man seems to have noticed it too, considering the subtle swing he’s making.  
For a brief moment Tony actually gets lost in the movement, his mouth watering a little.

He decides to turn the tables.  
“Cap” he calls, after clearing his throat. “Those pants look really good on your legs” he points out.

Steve smiles in his direction before giving his attention back to the pancakes.

“But you know what?” Tony continues. “Bet they would look even better on my bedroom floor.”

Steve remains very quiet for a moment, but Tony can spot the blush on the back of his neck.  
_Stark 1, Rogers 0_ he proudly states in his mind.

Then Steve turns to face him, a plate full of pancakes in one hand. He places it in front of Tony, a smile making his appearance on his quite flushed face.  
“I think my arms look good in this shirt, too” the blonde says. “Bet they would look better around your waist, though” he finishes sharply, then stuffs his mouth with food.

Tony pants a little, trying to push on the back of his head the thought of those big arms that are basically flexing on the concrete of the counter around his waist, perhaps lifting him up and against the cupboard.

“That was quite smooth, Rogers, many compliments” Tony decides to go for, and Steve blushes, the guy, he _blushes_.

“Anyway” Tony suddenly changes the subject. “These are great, is there anything you can’t do?” he asks while eating a full fork of pancakes.

Steve smiles again, always so sincere, always so genuine. “My mother taught me how to make them. We used to cook them together the morning of my birthday, one of the few special days we would concede us.”  
He lowers his look for a moment, then speaks again. “Sugar and milk would be a little expensive, so she used to save money the whole year just for my birthday, so that we could cook together.”

Tony meets his eyes, and feels a flicker in his stomach: every time Steve talks about his childhood spent in poverty, he feels ashamed of the hatred he used to feel toward him when he thought he was just a spoiled kid.

“They taste really, really good” he states again, mostly because he’s starting to feel a little uncomfortable and doesn’t know what to say.

“Thank you” Steve smiles fondly. “I really wanted to know if you liked them, your opinion is really important to me.”

Tony feels warmth in his stomach, and actually damns himself: the game should be about blushing because of sexual advances not about this whole wooing thing.

“Thank you” he says. Then stays quiet for a moment, before adding “Your opinion is really important to me, too.”

They spend the rest of the breakfast eating in silence.

***

When the news of a gala spreads around the compound, Tony feels like a teenage girl planning for her high school prom. He knows the event is the perfect occasion for him to push things with Steve just a little bit, perhaps being more explicit, maybe trying to find out how far the man is willing to go.

These types of evenings do not really demand people to come in pairs, but Tony just wants to dream for a night. So he decides to show up at Steve’s room and to ask him out properly, already savouring the flirty tone he’s going to use.

He’d like to say this thing between the two of them is just a game to him, but the more they joke and flirt with each other, the more Tony feels a deep feeling in his gut that actually makes him thinking he’s _wooing_ the man, more than mocking him.

He knocks on Steve’s door three times just for the purpose of it, and makes his better smirky face once the blonde greets him and lets him in.

“Hi, sweetheart” Tony smiles. “Hope I didn’t interrupt something.”

Steve shakes his head hiding a smile. “Don’t worry. What is it?” he asks.

Tony tries to look cool, but the truth is he’s so nervous that he fears he’s going to chicken out just at the thought of asking Steve out.  
He still pretends everything is okay, like he rehearsed in his head: he’s got the whole situation in hand this time, _he_ is the one who’s going to make the other blush, _he_ is the one who’s going to be so flirty that he could seduce his own self.

“Just wanted to ask you to be my partner for the Avengers’ gala of the next week” he blurts out, then grins with charm. “I know you’re highly requested, I mean- look at that baby face of yours, so I really hope no one has beat me on time.”

Steve actually blushes, and Tony blesses his own appeal. He can still win this game.  
“So, may I have the honor?” Tony adds, and the other man nods trying to hide a smile.

“It would be a pleasure” he concedes.

Tony nods too. “Good!” he cheers. “Be ready at seven o’clock.”

Then he looks straight into Steve’s blue eyes, and his legs quiver a little, but he has to deliver his last line, like he’s repeated in his mind.  
“Be sure to put on a suit that fits.” He points at Steve’s big crossed arms. “Can’t wait to see all of _this_ in something tight.”

He doesn’t even wait for Steve’s reaction, he just turns away and proceeds toward the door, cheering in his head and giving himself an imaginary pat on his shoulder.

He’s almost out of the room when Steve calls his name, and Tony just turns his head to look at him, waiting.  
“Follow your own advice” Steve tells him, then lowers his eyes on Tony’s ass. “Can’t wait to see all of _that_ in something tight, too.”

Tony just leaves the room.

***

When the day finally comes, Tony can’t wait for it.

He keeps reminding himself that the reason why Steve accepted his invite is because of the bet they’ve done, and there is nothing else behind it. But still he cannot ignore the flatter he feels in his chest at the idea of having a sort of date with Steve.

Tony is waiting in the living room for him, while striding across the room actually very nervous for the night.

Then Steve finally arrives, and Tony loses a beat.  
Steve is wearing a dark blue suit that matches with his eyes and his hair are gelled back but a blond lock has escaped his hairstyle and it’s resting on the side of his forehead. Tony wonders what it would be like to move it away.

When Steve sees him, he smiles widely and his whole face lights up. He waves at him and when Tony reaches him, Steve holds his harm out to make Tony grab it.

“You look very good, Tony” he compliments, while Tony entwines their arms and actually asks himself which one of them is trying to impress the other. He was so sure he had the situation in his hand, but right now he feels like he can’t do anything but look dumb.

“You should look at yourself” he tries to reply smugly, but his voice comes out whack and Steve smiles softly at that.  
Tony decides to keep his mouth shut to avoid making a fool of himself.

Once they arrive at the gala, Tony has to part from Steve for awhile, and force himself to shake hands with people who he doesn’t know but very well know him, and smiling and bowing to all sort of personalities.

When he finally manages to distance himself, he looks around for Steve, longing for spending the rest of the night with him.

“Oh, hey, there you are” Tony exclaims once he spots him near the buffet table. “Thought someone had took you away from me.”

Steve giggles. “Don’t worry, babe, no one can take me against my will.” Then he winks, and Tony grunts in his head.

_What the fuck is this_? The wink, the innuendo, the pet name- he’s feeling warmth in places where he should be really cool right now, especially considering the tight fit he’s wearing.  
He swallows and decides to talk about something neutral, just to cool the situation a little.

“You know that file Fury asked us to work on? I wanted to ask you for some advice, I can’t really quite get what he means when he says-“

“ _Tony_ ” Steve interrupts him.

“Yeah?”

“You work too much” the blond states, and Tony just shushes his worries away with his hand.

“I actually don’t, Cap, I’ve got so many documents I still have to fold- I’d like to say I’m doing my best but I’ve actually been procrastinating a lot lately.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re always so hard with yourself. Remember when Fury asked you to give a look at that engine that didn’t work? You did not only fix it, but you improved it and not even told him just so you could not get the praise you were totally deserving of” Steve tilts his head shaking it a little in a benevolent scold. “Who does it? You’re always so humble, I wish I could learn something from you.”

Tony can feel a subtle flush on his cheeks, so he tries to avoid the soldier’s eyes, but he’s feeling once again that particular warmth in his stomach that always seems to follow Steve’s words, lately.  
“Thank you, Cap” he says in honesty. “But that’s not a big deal to me, I’m alright, I swear.”

“Tony, _Tony_ ” Steve sighs, and _why_? Why does the mere pronunciation of his name make Tony’s heart do a back flip?

“I. Am. Fine” he states, but this time he’s probably trying to convince himself more than Steve. He turns his look on the table next to them, just so that he can escape from that whole orgy of feelings that’s dancing in his head.

The table is full of snacks and sweets and now that he’s looking at all this food, he realises he’s actually quite hungry.  
“Let’s eat something, perhaps?” he suggests, and Steve turns to face the table, too.

He choses something that looks like a tart, while Tony prefers to take a chocolate cupcake with whipped cream on top: he should really start eating proper meals, but this night still, he thinks.  
It looks really inviting, so he takes a bite of it with a not so elegant hunger, and he hears Steve giggling next to him.

“You’re such a kid!” the man points out, and Tony laughs too, trying to stuff the whole sweet in his mouth and not making it fall on the ground.

He chews hardly, the cupcake too big for his mouth, and Steve is now laughing out loud, stating how funny his face looks like covered in chocolate.

“I’m sorry” Tony apologies with his mouth full of food, and while he’s still giggling a little, he notices Steve has become really serious in a second.

Tony swallows the rest of his cupcake, then points his look in Steve’s one.  
“What?” he asks.

“You’ve got-” Steve starts, and before Tony catches what he’s talking about, he sees Steve’s hand approaching his cheek, and can feel his finger on the side of his mouth, wiping away a bit of whipped cream that has escaped Tony’s mouth.

Tony leaves out a little squeak of surprise, but the sound dies in his throat when he sees Steve sticking the finger covered in cream in his own mouth, and sucking on it while keeping his eyes fixed on Tony’s.

Tony remains still, not able to turn his look away, and he can feel interest in his pants when Steve decides to put another finger in his mouth, even though it did not even have cream on it, and sucking it too with the other one. 

Not even a rational thought crosses Tony’s mind, but he’s not really complaining at the moment, but the final shot comes when Steve moans. He _moans_ , and meanwhile he has not turned his eyes away not even for an instant.

After what looks like ages, Steve takes his fingers off his mouth making them pop, and licking his own lips a few time.  
“That was so good, thank you” he says, and the fact that Steve is able to say and do these things while blushing like a schoolgirl turns Tony on even more.

“Cap! Here you are- I’ve told you I would have found him near the buffet table- there is someone that wants to meet you” Coulson puts an arm around Steve and tries to drag him away to make him meet a man in full uniform.

“Captain” the man greets with a little bow.

Then Coulson turns to face Tony. “I’m sorry, Stark, I have to steal him from you for a little while, he’ll be right back soon”, he promises, then pushes Steve and the other man in the middle of the whole crowd, while Tony remains all alone next to that heap of food, a hard on in his pants.

The way to the bathroom seems eternal, and his pants feel so tight on his groin right now. He knows he’s walking a little funny, but he has not felt this aroused in weeks, and he’s not going to waste the moment.

He finally enters one stall, and after he locks the door, he lowers his extremely expensive suit pants to his ankles, not caring a little bit about the tissue touching the obviously not very clean floor of the public bathroom.

He places one hand on the wall on his left, knocking it hard on the cold tiles, while the other grabs his dick without any forewarning, pulling it with two precise strokes.  
He groans loudly, even though he knows someone can hear him. He can’t stop thinking about Steve’s fingers between his pursed lips, and about that obscene moan the man has made, that almost seems to resound in his lower abdomen, while Tony’s own fingers tease his aching boner.

He moans again when he imagines his hand being replaced by Steve’s strong and determinate one. He imagines how soft the grip on his dick must be, how gentle he would be while playing with his foreskin meanwhile moaning he himself in Tony’s ear, even though he’s not the one who’s being touched.  
He imagines coming all over the blonde’s hand, and Steve raising the same hand in front of his mouth, and then sucking at his fingers like he has done with the whipped cream, this time with Tony’s cum.

At the thought Tony finally really comes, panting loudly.  
“ _Steve_ ” he moans, while trying to let himself go far away from his expensive pants.

He’s shaking, so he rests his head on the hand still placed on the wall, and he knows he’s screwed.  
Steve’s name sounds so sweet in his own post-coital voice, but guilt burns in his throat when he remembers this is all a game, and that Steve is basically his best friend.

He cleans his hand with toilet paper, then puts on his pants, while cursing a little at the ruined satin on his legs.

When he’s washing his hands outside the stall, he looks at his flushed face in the mirror.  
“He _had_ to be straight, uh?” he grunts, then leaves the bathroom.

“Tony!” the voice reaches him as he’s still closing the door of the restroom.

He turns to look at a smiling Steve and feels a wave of guilt hitting his chest. _I’ve just finished jerking myself off while thinking of you_ , he thinks, and he finds it so twisted. If Steve knew about it, he would be horrified.

“Hey” Tony creaks out.

Steve frowns. “Is everything okay?” he asks.

Tony nods vigorously. “Yeah, yeah, I just had-“ he tries, then stops himself. “A thing.”

Steve glances at him and then at the door behind him. “ _Oh_ ” he mumbles.

Tony would like to dig himself. “That’s not-” he grunts. “ _Okay_ , would you like to dance?” he asks instead, forcing himself to look calm.

Steve grins at his proposal, and Tony can say he was not expecting it at all.  
“Would you?” Steve asks back nervously.

Tony smiles too. _It’s just a bet_ , he reminds himself.

“Well, you’ve been the lucky choice tonight, so you can dance with _the_ Tony Stark, but don’t flatter yourself” he replies shrugging.

Steve grimaces the slightest bit. “I wouldn’t dare bloating my ego this much” he responds softly smiling, but there is a trace of sadness behind it, that Tony cannot quite grasp.

He decides to ignore it, and holds an arm out to Steve, leading him to the dance-floor.

The song is a slow one, so they have to stand close, and Tony startles subtly when Steve places a hand on his waist. For someone that is used to a way more intimate contact, it sure is a lot to take in.

He ignores the flattering feeling in his chest, but his heart seems to blow out when Steve takes his hand and starts leading him on the dance.  
His hand is warm and soft, his fingers lay gently on the back of his own, and Tony loses himself perceiving the contrast between Steve’s smooth skin and his rough one, damaged and bruised by his projects.  
He wonders if Steve is feeling the same contrast too, if he is somehow uncomfortable with Tony’s callused fingers.

But Steve keeps on looking him in his eyes, the hint of a smile on his lips, and his hand on his waist is so warm that it seems like he’s trying to convey all his fondness with just that touch.

The thing with Steve is that Tony had always kind of loved him.  
There had been some times in which he had asked himself if there was ever going to happen something more between the two of them.

His chest had been empty for such a long time that when he had started to feel that warmth anytime he was talking with Steve, he had so _so_ hoped it was love. And indeed it was.

And love had saved him. Love had saved Tony whenever he was feeling so lonely that he knew there was nothing at all in the entire world that could make him feel well except for the presence of the man himself.  
And he had thought for such a long time that he had to somehow suppress his feelings or else he would have been exposed, but when he was with Steve he just could not pretend to feel anything but joy, fondness, happiness, and everything that someone could relate to being in love.

And that’s why at the beginning he had felt kind of hurt at the idea that Steve wanted to use him just for a game, just for a laugh, perhaps mocking him if he got into it a little too much, but the truth was that whenever they did actually flirt a little more explicitly, Tony did not feel not even for an instant that he was being made fun of.

And that was why he kept on playing. Because the thought of scoffing away such a simple and innocent desire of Steve was not something he would ever take in consideration.  
Not when Steve had made it clear that he had really missed that part of his childhood.

And once again, Tony asks himself if right now they’re still playing, if Steve is acting like this out of their stupid bet.  
And he would so like to ask what he’s thinking about. But Tony is scared, and the way his bruised hand fits in Steve’s soft one makes him believe that there _has_ to be something more.

Or at least he can pretend. Just for one night, just for one dance.

***

It’s movie night, that day.

Tony used to love it: he would sit next to Steve, he would be rumbling about the many inaccuracies of the scifi movie they would watch, and Steve would laugh about it.  
Clint would shush them, bragging about the fact that those movies were made for being funny, not scientifically accurate, and Tony would say he could not see what was funny in anything that was inaccurate.

And Steve would laugh, that laugh of his, the one with his eyes almost shut because of their squinting. And his mouth would be wide open, his arms crossed over his chest, and his hands holding on his own belly trying not to be too loud.

Tony loves this kind of movie night. But lately, with all this gay chicken thing between him and Steve, he just can’t think of their relationship as something totally platonic or childish.

He cannot think of having to sit next to Steve for two or three hours (depending on the movie they chose to watch) and just being oblivious about it.  
To feel their legs touching and not do anything, to perceive their skin one next to the other and just concentrate on the movie without combusting with the thought of the many sinful innuendos Steve has made throughout the whole week.

So he really wants to skip that, avoid even providing a relevant excuse for not be present at it. But of course Steve has to present himself at his workshop, with that smile of his.

“Tony” he calls once he has come in. “We’re about to start the movie. Will you join us?”

Tony startles at first, though he was not expecting Steve to actually come looking for him.  
“I would like, Cap” he trails. “But I really, _really_ have a lot of work to do.”

Steve approaches him, still smiling. “Oh, come on!” he begs. “We’ve decided to watch one of those highly scientifically inaccurate movies you despise so much but actually enjoy to point out the many mistakes in it.”

Tony laughs out loud. “That’s actually true, you know me indeed.”

Steve lights out, as soon as he hears Tony’s giggle. “Of course I do” he brags.  
“So, will you come?” he asks again with hope in his eyes.

“I hope you’re still talking about the movie, because if you’re still trying to play that gay chicken game, well- you just played yourself” he teases, and Steve blushes almost immediately.

“That’s not what I meant” he says.

“I know, I know, I was joking” Tony is still laughing at the faint on Steve’s cheeks, but now Steve is smiling too.

“You have a really dirty mind, Tony Stark” he states.

“So I’ve been told” he replies, but actually decides to leave his work undone and join the others in the living room.

Their way to the movie room is a little too quiet, and Tony starts to wonder if his previous joke has somehow annoyed Steve. He subtly looks at him while they’re walking arm to arm, but Steve’s look seems kind of lost, so he really thinks he must have been inappropriate with that one.

“Steve?” he calls, and Steve’s head tilts up right away.  
“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with, you know- what I said before” he blurts out, and for a moment he expects Steve to thank him, to perhaps remind him that he has overstepped his boundaries, that he feels awkward talking that way with each other.

But Steve indeed moves his hand and shakes his head.  
“Don’t worry Tony, you did not offend me at all” he laughs a little. There is a moment of silence, before Steve looks at him with a little smirk.  
“Besides, are you chickening out?”

Tony sees him while he smirks, and for a moment he’s kind of left without words. So Steve really _is_ into this game, after all.  
“I’m not, and I won’t” Tony states feeling both relieved and entertained. “We’re still playing, and mind that I never loose.”

Steve winks. “We’ll see.”  
And that one? Tony is not so sure Steve is one hundred per cent straight anymore.

They make it to the movie room when the movie has just started, so they try finding their seats while the whole room is dark.  
Natasha shushes them with an annoyed glance, while Clint curses in a whisper.

They must have thought the two of them wanted to sit next to each other, because the main couch has two seats left in the corner.  
Tony sits next to the armrest, while Steve reaches the seat near.

Tony actually watches the movie for the first half hour: after the first five minutes, he starts mumbling the fact that considering the inertia of the atmosphere, and the weight of that drone, it is impossible for it to fly.  
He says it in a low tone, as if he’s actually talking to himself, but he usually does it indirectly talking to Steve, as if he even knew what Tony is talking about.

But Steve always agrees with him: he nods, he hums, he asks him why and how, and they both are shushed by the others a few times.

Indeed, their conversation goes on for the first thirty minutes, then Tony has been very quiet for a lot.  
It’s not because there are no inaccuracies anymore -there actually are a lot- it’s because at some point he just starts thinking about the closeness between him and Steve, and he kind of loses track of the mistakes in the movie.

He begins snarky looking at Steve in the darkness of the room, whenever there is a bright scene that lights up Steve’s face as a glowing ghost.  
He looks at his pale face that almost seems blue in that weird light, and focuses on his furrowed expression intent on understanding the plot.

He’s so pretty: he looks just like his dream look. And Tony’s heart starts to race a little, as he perceives their legs pressed together on the puff, and their shoulders that touch a little every time Steve stretches on the cushions.

Then Steve’s turns his head and meets Tony’s eyes in the dark. Tony almost jumps, caught in the act, but Steve just gently smiles at him.

“You okay?” Steve mimes with his lips, and Tony nods fervently.  
There is no way he’s going to let Steve know he was thinking about the way he is the man of his dreams.

When things seem to have settled a little, Steve glances at him. For a few seconds they look at each other, the movie’s noise has suddenly become a background noise.

Tony feels the same warmth again, the one that always rises when he looks at Steve, at those baby blue eyes that always seem so innocent and pure, and are really not capable of doing anything bad ever.  
The moment seems to go on in eternity: Tony has caught his breath, his heart his actually pounding but the two of them have frozen, and just keep staring at each other.

Not for the first time, Tony has the feeling that what he is perceiving right now has nothing to do with the little game he’s playing with Steve, and he knows it.  
But he also knows what they have agreed to, the fact that Steve’s sole purpose is to actually prove how far he can go in that stupid game. He just wants to feel that same rush dumb straight guys want to feel when they do this kind of game, he just wants to test when he’s going to stop the whole thing, scream that he quits, gasp in front of something that has actually crossed his boundaries and that he did not feel coming.

So Tony decides to spice the situation a little, because the game is played by two, and also because he does not really want to make a fool of himself with this whole new catching feelings thing that he did not see coming, neither he does know how to deal with.

The stare is actually going on and on, and perhaps they both are trying to find out how long the other can hold the gaze. He feels like this is actually one of those game little kids do, wen they clap their hands in front of another child’s face just to then scream “You’ve blinked”, like that is not actually a reflective impulse.

So Tony does what he does better: he flirts. A little, just to see if the situation somehow changes.

“I can’t believe we agreed to watch this stupid movie” he mumbles at first, his voice a low whisper both to make Steve sense his intention, and not to make the others hear him.  
Then he narrows his eyes and wiggles his eyebrows dazedly. “You know, I can think of so many better ways to spend the night” he adds with a smirk.

He can say Steve is a little embarrassed not just by the evident flush on his cheeks, but also by the way he shifts a little on his spot on the couch, and swallows lightly in the dark.

For a moment Tony thinks he has won: at least this round he has ruled it.  
But then Steve shifts a little again, his expression furrowing a little, perhaps debating his next move, or trying to decide if it’s appropriate or not.

And by this next motion, Tony can actually guess he has decided to go for it.  
Indeed, Steve has made his arm slide under the blanket the two of them are sharing with Bruce, who is also sitting on the couch on the other corner.

At first Tony doesn’t even notice the movement, at least not until he feels an hand creeping over his thigh, and settling calmly right next to his groin.  
He stills frozen, not expecting it at all. Steve, next to him, doesn’t even make a sound, he keeps his eyes fixed on the tv screen and doesn’t even blink.

Tony tries to act nonchalantly too, but then Steve’s hand actually moves further and lands so close to his dick that it actually throbs, and Tony winces a little.

“Shh!” Clint scolds from the floor where he’s laying. “What is your problem, man?” he asks, not really waiting for an answer.

Tony swallows. “I’m sorry” he apologies, his throat completely dry. “I just- I did not see it coming.” He refers to the sudden explosion that has just happened in the movie.

“Well, deal with it” Clint mutters, then the silence falls again in the room.

But inside Tony’s head there are actually so many voices right now that are screaming _Captain America’s hand is on my cock_ and he can’t think about anything else beside that almost subtle but very intended touch on his groin.

His mind is went on a total black out, but he cannot in any way lose this chance.

With the most casual act, he lifts his hips a little, making his back arche against Steve’s fingers, and for a moment he can feel the contact between that hand and his aching dick begging for more.

He moans softly, and Steve raises his head to look at him. His eyes are wide and dark with lust, his chest is actually rising and lowering in a little rush, and his cheeks are gone red.

Tony parts his lips, and he so _so_ had not expected their stupid bet to run out this hot and draining.

They stare at each other for a time that is undoubtedly too long for a straight guy who has his hand on an other guy’s cock.  
Then, out of nowhere, Steve pulls away his hand, and Tony lowers his back back on the couch with a sudden puff.

Steve clears his throat a little. “I’m sorry” he mutters.

And Tony would just like to yell at him that he has nothing to apologies for, that that was actually one of his fantasies when he was prepubescent boy, and that his pg rated fantasies actually involve the situation developing a little from there.

But then Steve talks again, and he gives him the fatal shot.  
“Was looking for the remote.”

The rest of the movie doesn’t seem to ever come to an end, and so does Tony’s boner.

***

A few days later, Tony’s sitting on a wooden stall in front of the counter. It’s afternoon, and he has taken a break for some hours.

Natasha is sprawled on the couch, one leg bent on the cushions, the other swinging and slightly touching the floor. She’s reading a book in Russian, and sometimes she snorts out loud before mumbling something Tony does not understand.

He’s eating a red popsicle, while tapping on the pad next to him, his fingers fast on the screen.  
When he hears someone stepping in the kitchen, he does not even pay attention to it, until he notices it’s actually Steve.

“Steve” Natasha greets, without raising her look from the book.

“Rogers!” Tony exclaims, actually being a little too enthusiast about it.

Steve smiles widely, and proceeds to open the fridge, looking for something to eat. He stares at the shelves for some instants, than closes it without taking anything, and just sits on the other side of the counter, a paper journal splayed in front of him.

“You do not want to eat anything?” Tony asks.

“Not that hungry, apparently” the blond man explains, and smiles again, before giving his attention to the journal between his hands.

Too bad Tony is not going to waste the opportunity.

“Got that” he mumbles. He stays quiet for a moment. “Me, on the other side, I’m eating a popsicle, _Capsicle_ ” he says, then giggles at his own joke.

Steve raises his eyes and tries to hold in a laugh. “I noticed that” he points out, his mouth still drawn in a smile.

Another moment of silence, Steve returns to the journal.

“Uhu?” Tony suddenly asks. “You’ve noticed?”

Steve raises his head again, a questioning expression on his face, before blushing violently even though he does not turn his look away.

Tony has put on quite a show.  
He stares into his blue eyes with determination and actually starts licking the popsicle with wide and long licks, from the base to the top. He nips the tip a little, playing with his tongue around it, while bending over the counter and arching his back in a not so subtle way.

Steve is left speechless. He’s looking at Tony’s tongue as in a trance, his knuckles completely white in a grip that is about to rip in half the journal between his hands.

Tony is actually enjoying it: he closes his eyes and licks the sweet again. One, two, three times, then he decides to act a little bolder and starts taking it in his mouth.  
The popsicle is not that big, so he actually manages to put it all in his mouth without even having any trouble, but he puts on a scene anyway, closing his eyes and moaning a little popping his lips time to time.

Then he finally hears a little whine next to him, so he opens his eyes and lets the ice cream slide out of his mouth, not before making a loud pop on it.

Steve is gone so quiet Tony actually worries he has fainted or something. Tony knows how he must look right now, his eyes dazed and his lips deep red: he must be a nice vision to look at.

“You’ve got-“ Steve clears his throat, breaking the silence. “You’ve got-“ he repeats, pointing at his own chin.

“ _Oh_!” Tony exclaims. His cheeks are actually covered with red sugar and his own saliva that has reached his chin and a little of his throat, not to mention his sticky hand that is stil holding the popsicle.  
“Damn” he pretends to complain. “Looks like I’ve made a mess of myself.”

Steve is still quiet, and looks like he has given up reading the newspaper.

“It’s a luck that I don’t mind it” he shrugs, then gives Steve a little wink before proceeding to eat his sweet again, this time with serious hunger.

Steve swallows, closes the paper and then stands up. “Would you excuse me” he murmurs, and Tony lifts his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything back.  
He actually enjoys looking at Captain America leave the room, perhaps to go take care of himself, and knowing that he’s the one who has cause such discomfort.

He’s still there gloating, big smile on his dirty face, when he hears someone clearing their throat out loud.  
He turns his head in a sudden and finds Natasha still on the couch, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, hey!” Tony exclaims, suddenly feeling a little awkward. “Didn’t see you there.”

“ _Obviously_ ” she states.

Tony realises he’s still bending over the counter, so he stands up.  
“I- uhm” he tatters. “I’m gonna go.”

“Tony?” Natasha calls him, and Tony stills to look at her.

“Nat?” he asks.

“What are you doing with Steve?”

A moment of silence filled with Tony’s sudden feel of guilt. “Nothing” he responds.

Natasha lifts her eyebrow again, the book she was previously reading laying on her now crossed legs.

“ _Fine_ ” Tony huffs. “He asked me to play gay chicken, so now we’re playing it.”

“ _Gay chicken_?” Natasha repeats with a questioning tone.

“ _What_? Where did you all live your childhood? Oh my god, it’s that play where two boys-“

“I know what gay chicken is” Natasha interrupts him. “What I don’t know is why you are playing it with Steve.”

Tony makes an offended expression. “ _He_ was the one who asked me!”

When Natasha rolls her eyes, Tony speaks again. “I swear! I actually tried to make him understand that it was a really bad idea, but he almost begged me.”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds really like something Steve would do” she says with irony.

This time it’s Tony who rolls his eyes. “It’s true. He told me he missed a lot of games in his childhood and he really wanted to catch on.”

“You’re making him feel uncomfortable.”

“Actually, it looked like he was enjoying himself” Tony claps back, hinting at the inconvenience in Steve’s pants once Tony had finished blowing his popsicle.

“ _Tony_ ” Natasha makes a reproving face.

“I _swear_ ” Tony repeats, but he’s suddenly not that sure anymore. Perhaps he’s really crossed a limit with Steve.  
Beside, he has made visual innuendo of a blowjob, and what guy would not get turned on by that?  
Maybe he really is exaggerating it.

Natasha relaxes her expression a little, and it almost looks like she’s making a loving face. “Steve acts like he thinks he’s supposed to, not like he wants to.”

Tony stays quiet. He had made Steve think their game was something guys usually played int their youth, but it actually was something only frat dudes used to do, and it usually involved mocking gay people.

“I fucked up, huh?” he asks, his voice a little soft.

“Just try not to mock him, perhaps?” Natasha suggests, and Tony nods.

He’s going to put an end to this whole thing.

***

When Tony goes looking for Steve, he finds him in the attic, intent on looking at the sky while leaning on the railing.

He clears his throat at first, wanting to make his presence known. He’s incredibly nervous but he has to do it.

“Tony!” Steve calls with enthusiasm, his eyes lighting up. “I was waiting for you!”

Tony approaches him with a little worry, still pondering about his talk with Natasha.

“I wanted to show you something” Steve tells him, before shoving in his hands a sketchbook.  
“Open it!” he exhorts him.

Tony starts leafing through the pages to see drawings and drawings of the Avengers’ Tower and of the whole team.  
The draws are in black and white, some of them just sketched a little, but each of them actually delivers deep expression and liveliness.

“They’re amazing, Steve” Tony whispers, kind of amazed by Steve’s talent. “You really got a great hand.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks softly, and then Tony feels Steve’s fingers brushing the skin of his own hand still holding the sketchbook.  
“You like my hands?” Steve goes on.

He brushes their hands together, and for a moment Tony forgets again it’s just a game, and Steve is not actually trying to hit on him.

“And what do you like about my hands?” Steve teases again. “If I may suggest you: I mostly like my hands when they’re entwined with yours.”

_Shit_. This is nothing sexual but Tony’s head goes numb, and his heart starts to race at the thought of holding hands with Steve Rogers like a goddamn teenager.

He lifts his head to meet Steve’s eyes, and the blond man smiles at him with such kindness that Tony looses his breath again.

“ _Steve_ ” he tries. He has to stop this, he knows, but the closeness with Steve is so loveable, he cannot even think straight.

“ _Tony_ ” Steve says back, ignoring Tony’s whisper was trying to actually stop all of this.

Steve lowers a little his eyes on Tony’s lips, and they are so _so_ close, and for an instant Tony pushes back the thought that this is _not_ real, they’re just _flirting_ , it’s just a _stupid bet_.

But then Steve entirely shortens their distance and places his mouth on Tony’s one and they kiss.  
They kiss, and Tony fucking looses it.

Steve’s lips are on his own, and he can’t even remember a time when this was something he never thought could happen, and he stays still at first.

Steve places a hand on Tony’s nape and pushes a little his mouth to deepen the kiss, and of course Tony doesn’t stop this, of course he just parts his lips and lets Steve slide his tongue in his mouth and kisses him back, with a rush this time, his heart pounding in his ears.

Tony lets go of the sketchbook and brings his own hands on Steve’s hair, pulling it a little, arching between Steve’s arms, moaning a little pressed on his lips.

And then he suddenly stops and draws back.

They’re both panting, and Steve has wide eyes, his lips swollen.  
“Tony?” Steve asks, sudden concern in his eyes.

“I can’t” Tony pants. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Steve looks at him in disbelief, his face in a questioning expression. “You can’t? Why-“

“I-“ Tony works up his courage. “I chicken out” he mutters.

There is a moment in which Steve seems still surprised, but then his heart basically shatters in front of Tony, his chest stilling, and his eyes looking distant.  
“What are you talking about?” he asks with sorrow.

“I’m saying that I made a mistake. I can’t do this. I chicken out, you won” he says again, but Steve shakes his head.

“You did it, Cap” Tony forces himself to smile, while turning away. “You won the game.”  
Then he winks grinning, before stepping away.

***

When he’s finally able to look at Steve’s face again, Tony decides to come out of his workshop and go looking for him.

“Hey Cap!” he greets loudly, trying to convey confidence even though he’s still aching for the previous events.

Steve looks surprised but he still smiles. “Tony” he calls. “I’ve been looking for you all week but Jarvis wouldn’t let me step in your workshop.”

“Yeah, I may have told him not to let you in” Tony admits scratching his nape.

“Tony, I’m so sorry about the other day-“ Steve starts.

Tony shuts his eyes and forces himself to act natural. “Don’t worry” he scoffs. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is!” Steve interrupts. “I should have known you were not comfortable with it, and should have stopped it before doing- what I did.”

Tony twirls his nose. “No, you did good, Steve.”

Steve tilts his head still frowning.

“Yeah, the game should be played like that. All is fair in war, and _I_ was the one who couldn’t take it in the end. So you actually knew how to play, and you did in fact win.”

Steve doesn’t seem to relax. He narrows his eyes. “I don’t feel like I’ve won” he murmurs.

Tony traces the guilt in Steve’s tone, and understands he has to make it clear that it really was just a stupid game. Nothing else, nothing more.  
“I’m serious!” he states again.  
“Actually, you know what? I lost. So you should force me to do one of your deadly workouts as a punishment.”

Steve frowns even more. “No, Tony!” he says. “We did it as a game.”

Tony hushes him. “A bet is a bet, Cap. I know how to lose. It does not happen many times but if it happens then I act fairly.”

Steve rolls his eyes but he doesn’t add anything else, so they head to the gym and once they step in, Tony grabs the weights.  
“So, what am I gonna start with?”

Steve remains silent and seems to ponder about it for awhile. Then he twitches his mouth and stops Tony’s arms. “We’re gonna spar for awhile, you can put the weights down.”

Tony snorts. “You really want to make me pay for my lost, uhu?”  
He stretches his neck and takes off his hoodie, remaining with a tank top only.

Steve looks at him for a moment, his eyes seem to widen while they take in the sight of Tony’s arms, then he shakes his head.  
“Alright, come here” he orders.

Tony ignores the subtle excitement he feels at his commanding voice. He is in love with Steve Rogers, but he cannot deny to be turned on by Captain America as well.  
He positions himself and starts sparring with Steve, who is in front of him.

“You have to keep your head up and look straight in front of you” Steve warns him, but Tony is not able to hold Steve’s blue gaze.

“You cannot expect me to look at those blue eyes of yours and be straight” he can’t help but joke, and Steve flushes right away.

“ _Tony_ ” he murmurs stopping their training.

“I _know_ ” Tony interrupts him right away. “We’re no longer playing. It was just a stupid joke I’ve read somewhere.”

Steve’s mouth twitches but he doesn’t say anything back, instead he returns sparring, this time faster and more focused.  
Tony struggles to keep his pace, and he actually ponders if Steve is purposefully making him train this much as a sort of revenge.

“You may not know how to spar, but you clearly are well built” Steve comments right out of nowhere, and Tony loses his attention for a moment.

“ _What_?” he blurts out, and almost misses a punch from Steve.

“I’m sorry!” Steve apologises reaching for his shoulder, but Tony shakes his head.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing” he calms him down. “What did you say?” he asks instead.

Steve shrugs. “That you’re fit.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “The bet is over, Steve” he reminds him, but Steve shrugs once more, before starting to train him again.

“Who said that was for the bet?” he asks, and while he’s not even finished the sentence he trips over the hoodie Tony has left on the floor, and in the attempt of keeping his balance, Steve grabs Tony’s arm, and they both fall on the ground.

For a moment, Tony cannot understand what is going on, then he finds himself straddling Steve’s waist, the man looking at him under.

Tony would really, _really_ like to stand up. He really would.  
But he doesn’t seem to find the strength to move away his hands from the tight abdomen under him.  
Steve, still laying on the floor, doesn’t seem to complain about it either. He’s looking at Tony with a dazed face, his eyes darkening as he feels Tony’s fingers on his waist.

Tonys is slightly panting from the previous exercises, but his breath gets struck in his throat when Steve rests his hands on his arms, lightly touching them along their length.

“See?” Steve mumbles. “You really _are_ fit.”

Tony follows the movement of Steve’s fingers on his wrists, then on his biceps, and then on his shoulders, until they rest near his collar bones. He shivers quietly, and he knows he has promised he would put an end to this whole thing, he knows it is wrong and he’s taking advantage of the situation, but he cannot help it.

He shifts a little on Steve’s waist, until his ass is placed right over the blond’s groin, and then he bends over, balancing himself with his hands on Steve’s chest.

Steve looks at him in awe, and suddenly parts his lips when Tony starts grinding slowly.

He’s just testing the situation, he reminds himself so, but he can feel Steve’s cock rising with interest, and his own dick throbs with pleasure. He looks at Steve waiting for an answer, trying to find out if he’s not enjoying it and he actually wants him to stop.  
But Steve winces and raises his hips, crashing his own cock with Tony’s ass. Tony moans too.

“You tripped over my hoodie” Tony comments low. “I’m so messy.”  
He rubs off Steve’s cock more explicitly, this time swaying his hips and looking him straight in his eyes.

Steve groans and follows Tony’s movements dazed. “It’s actually my fault” he apologies back. “I’m so clumsy.”

Then, before Tony can even grasp the concept of Steve dirty talking, Steve pulls him over his chest and crashes his mouth on his, not even waiting for a reply, but just parting Tony’s lips and sticking his tongue in his throat.

Tony’s head blacks out, and all he’s aware of is Steve fucking his mouth with his tongue, while gripping his ass with his strong hands and crashing his own aching cock on it.

Then Tony comes to his sense again, and with all the rationality left in his brain he puts a hand on Steve’s chest and distances himself, ignoring the protest in his pants.  
“Steve, _Steve_ ” he calls.

Steve is panting harshly but he stops anyway, his hands loosening the grip on Tony’s ass too.  
“I’m sorry” he apologies with a guilty face. “You didn’t want to, I’m so sorry.”  
He tries standing up but Tony doesn’t move away from his waist.

“ _No_ ” he interrupts him. “I wanted it too” he assures.

Steve relaxes on the spot, but then he frowns again. “Then why did you stop?” he asks dubiously.

Tony breaths deeply. “Before we do anything” he starts. “I need to know something.”

Steve nods fondly. “Anything.”

Tony bits his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to break his own heart, but he has to know.  
“Are you still playing?” he asks, and his voice comes out weirdly creaked.

Steve parts his mouth in thought, and he seems to sadden. “Tony, I-“ he tatters. “It was never a game” he finally confesses, then he turns away his look.

Tony lights up and his heart seems to be freed by a huge weight. “You were _not_?” he asks back.

Steve tilts his head once he hears Tony’s giddy voice and frowns. “No, I never wanted to play the game itself” he mumbles. “But I thought that was my only chance for you to flirt with me in a different way as you usually do.”

Tony frowns too. “In a _different_ way? How do I usually flirt with you?”

Steve grunts. “In a friendly way” he says. “Like I’m some sort of- _baby_.”

Tony laughs at that, his head suddenly light. “Believe me, I have never in my life looked at you as a friend.”

Steve looks at him with a hurt expression. “You don’t?”

Tony can’t help but let his fingers trace Steve’s still flushed cheeks. Steve shivers at the touch.  
“I’ve always wanted you to be way more than my friend” he confesses in a low voice, then he gulps when Steve’s hands return to grab his ass, and this time he lifts his whole back from the floor and covers Tony with his arms, then kisses him again, this time a little softly.

Tony smiles on Steve’s lips, and lets his hands wander through his blond hair.

He parts a little and looks at Steve who’s grinning widely. “I don’t mean to break this sweet moment of revelation between us, but weren’t we doing something else?” he asks smugly.

Steve blushes faintly. “Yeah, we still have to finish our workout-“

Tony giggles shaking his head. “I really wasn’t talking about our workout, Steve.”

Steve blushes more, but smiles widely before kissing him. “In this case, may I bring you to somewhere nicer than a sweaty gym?” he asks, this time really trying to stand up.

Tony lets go of his waist. “You’re such a gentleman, Rogers” he claps back, and while he’s blessing Steve for his innocency and good manners, he finds himself being lifted from the floor and his ass grabbed once more by Steve’s firm grip.  
“I have a feeling you like my ass” he mumbles, then starts kissing Steve’s jaw as the man brings them both to Tony’s bedroom.

“You could actually say I’m obsessed” Steve replies while making Tony fall on the mattress.

“You are?” Tony asks amused sustaining himself on his elbows over the sheets, and he looks at Steve standing in front of the bed.

Steve nods. “That day, with that damn popsicle-“ he adds.

Tony makes a shit-eating grin and remembers how he had bent over the kitchen counter hoping Steve would notice it.  
“What popsicle?” he wonders faking his cluelessness. “I don’t recall.”

Steve gets in the bed too and takes Tony’s face between his hands kissing him with a rush. “You killed me with this mouth” he whispers over Tony’s lips, and Tony quivers.

He swallows. “Maybe I can show you what I did with my tongue too.”

At that, Steve basically rips apart Tony’s tank top, leaving him bare chest and whining.

“You’re so beautiful, Tony” he tells him, and Tony feels his face flushing. What is he? A school boy?

He snorts. “I’m pretty sure you’re the beautiful one, here” he claps back.

Steve smiles and with a swift movements he takes off his own shirt.  
“ _Good god_ ” Tony blurts out, before Steve bends over him again and puts his fingers on Tony’s zip.

“May I?” he asks raising his look.  
Tony nods slowly, and he looks in awe as Steve takes his pants off and splays his big hands on Tony’s thighs.

“Look at you” he murmurs, then he _fucking_ licks his lips and takes Tony’s briefs off too.

Tony’s dick is already painfully hard from their gym session, and when Steve decides to touch it lightly with his fingers, Tony is afraid he can come right and there.

“You really are beautiful, Tony” Steve repeats. He bends his head and leaves a loud smack on the base of Tony’s cock.  
Tony winces at the kiss. He’s so used to being screwed raw that now that Steve is treating him like a damn princess, he feels like he’s gonna combust.

He looks at Steve and finds him still staring at him, his hands roaming over his flesh like he’s touching something of inestimable value.

“You don’t have to-“ Tony mumbles. “You don’t have to be this gentle.”

Steve brings his look on his face and softens his expression even more. “Tony, I _want_ to be gentle. You’re the most precious thing in my life, I won’t take you for granted.”

Tony’s heart aches, and he seriously cannot believe he’s laying there under _fucking_ Captain America, with his cock leaking while the man is confessing his love for him.  
It feels like his most wild and horny thoughts have combined with his biggest dreams.

Tony sits on the mattress. “Can I have something to play with too, now?” he asks faking annoyance.

Steve giggles shaking his head.  
“You can have everything you want” he tells him.

Tony smirks. “One thing is enough” he shifts their position and makes Steve lay on the mattress.  
He’s waited his whole life for this moment, he can’t even believe it.

He unzips Steve’s pants and move them away rapidly, before dedicating himself for what he hides under.  
Steve’s boxers are stained and the tissue is stretching over Steve’s bulge, and Tony swallows in anticipation. He lowers the elastic of the cloth and his law abdomen aches painfully at the sight.  
Steve’s cock is standing up in all his glory, almost dark for his hardness and smearing pre-come along his length.

“God bless America indeed” Tony exclaims, and Steve huffs.

“I can’t stand you” Steve laughs covering his eyes.

Tony grins, then brings an hand on Steve’s face moving away the man’s fingers.  
“Hey” he calls. “I want to see you while you look at me, and I don’t want you to hold back any reaction.”  
Steve gets serious again, and nods in a daze.

Tony turns back to give his attention to Steve’s dick, touching it lightly at first, just to witness Steve’s reaction. Steve squirms right away and his hips tilt up.

Tony smiles and takes the cock in a hand, squeezing feebly and running his fist along the whole length.

“ _Tony_ ” Steve moans.

Tony brings the other hand on Steve’s balls, rolling them a little while keeping on with a slow pace on Steve’s dick.  
Steve grabs the sheets under him, and clenches his abdomen in between groans.

Then Tony decides to bend over Steve’s groin, but first he makes sure the man is looking at him.  
Steve is already staring, his eyes have gone wholly wide, and his mouth parts when Tony licks his cock from the base to the head with one stripe, while locking eyes with Steve.

Steve moans, still in a trance.

Tony licks the head of his dick with his splayed tongue, then puts it in his mouth. He blobs just the tip at first, still playing with Steve’s balls with one hand and with the other pumping his base.

“ _Tony_ ” Steve calls meanwhile, and Tony decides to be a little bolder. Beside, it’s not something that happens every day to blow Captain America.

He starts lowering his head over Steve’s length, and while relying on his lack of a gag reflex he keeps on bending over it.

On his side, Steve’s hand is ripping apart the fabric of his sheets. Tony searches with his hand for Steve’s one, and when he finds it he puts it on his own head.

“You sure?” Steve asks worried, and Tony mimes with his own hand the movement he wishes Steve would do. And Steve complies on the spot.  
He puts his hand through Tony’s hair and pushes and pulls him, while Tony keeps on blowing him.

He can feel Steve’s cock growing even bigger and harder in his mouth, and the idea turns him so on that he has to give a few strokes to his own aching boner.

“I’m gonna take care of you, babe, after this-“ Steve murmurs and then moans loudly.

Is it because of the pet name, or because of Steve’s sweet noises, but Tony groans on Steve’s dick too, while fucking his fist trying to find some relief.

“It feels amazing” Steve comments, then finally comes in Tony’s mouth, still holding his head on his crotch.

Tony swallows until he can, but Steve doesn’t seem to stop for a few seconds more than the usual, so he has to grab his hand on his hair to back away from Steve’s groin.

“I’m so sorry” Steve apologises, but Tony has actually never felt better nor happier before, and the thought of Steve keeping his hand on his hair while he’s coming in his throat is not something he’s ever going to complain about.

He grins and kisses Steve, even though his own chin is dirty with saliva and come.  
Steve sticks his tongue in his mouth again, and Tony moans at the thought of Steve tasting himself in his lips.

“I’m gonna take care of you” Steve repeats while kissing his neck.

Tony nods, enjoying himself with Steve’s trail of kisses along his collar bones and chest.

Steve makes him lay again and opens Tony’s legs.  
He looks mesmerised once again, as he looks at Tony’s hard boner, and Tony’s dick actually twitches when he notices how blown out Steve’s eyes are.

Steve grabs his cock and gives it a low stroke, in a much softer way than Tony would do on his own.

“Steve, don’t tease” Tony warns squirming, and Steve hushes him leaving a kiss on his thigh.

“I’ve never seen something more beautiful” he comments with fondness, while his hand holds on with that paining pace.

“Can I touch you?” he asks with desire, and Tony finds it so overwhelming that Steve is so concerned with his well being, that he fears he’s going to cry.

“Yes, _please_ ” he begs, and Steve smiles at him.

He grabs the tube of lube Tony keeps in his night drawer and covers his fingers with it.  
Then he lightly touches Tony’s hole with a finger, caressing his rim with sweetness.

Tony squints both at the cold feeling of the lube and at Steve’s slow touch. “ _More_ ” he whines.

Steve keeps on pumping his dick while he tries to loosen Tony’s entrance and lets his finger slide in.

“ _Steve_ ” Tony is almost crying. “I want _more_.”

Steve kisses his low abdomen again, then works another finger inside Tony, and once he has adapted to the tightness, he starts opening and closing his fingers in Tony’s hole.

“You’re so soft, Tony” Steve comments, and then Tony groans loudly because apparently Steve is pretty good with his hand, and has hit Tony’s prostate on first try.

“ _Babe_ ” Tony calls, and a wave of happiness strikes him at his own use of the pet name. He finds it incredible that he can talk to Steve that way and they both mean it.  
“Babe, I’m ready. _Please_.”

Steve keeps on teasing his hole with his fingers, but Tony is sure he’s going to come in Steve’s fist if he doesn’t stop right now.

“Babe, I’m serious. I don’t want to come without you in me” he begs.

Steve grins. “Alright, alright” he concedes, before pulling away his fingers.

He lets go of Tony’s dick too, and strokes his own boner a few times, that meanwhile has hardened again.  
Steve squeezes some lube on his cock, then he presses his tip on Tony’s hole, and Tony squirms at the contact. He had longed for it for so long.

“You’re not that loose, so it may hurt a little bit” Steve warns forcing his entrance.

“I like it-” Tony moans. “I like it when it hurts- _Steve_ ” he winces while Steve slides inside him.

Tony tries to position himself by clenching and relaxing until Steve is in his hole to his balls.  
Tony can feel them on his ass, and his dick throbs at the realisation.

“Oh god” Tony lets out panting hard.

“You okay?” Steve asks with concern in his voice.

Tony nods vigorously. “Never better.”

He arches his back when Steve starts to move inside him. He still can’t believe it’s happening.  
Steve pushes his hips with precise thrusts, and with his hand he grabs again Tony’s cock, stroking it lightly.

Tony moans, moving his hips too, both being fucked by and fucking Steve.  
“Faster, babe, _please_ ” he begs again.

Steve complies fastening his thrusts, and once again he must be either very skilled or very lucky, because he hits Tony’s prostate while tightening his fist on the base of his cock, and Tony can’t see anything anymore while he comes loudly, his sight whitening and his head blacking out.

He clenches hard on Steve’s boner, and Steve comes too, spilling himself inside Tony’s hole, trembling on his tired legs.

They both pant for some seconds, while Steve is still inside Tony. Tony rests his head on the pillow feeling his head dizzy. It’s going to be hard to recover.

“I’m so so grateful for this, Tony” Steve murmurs after a while, while sliding off Tony’s hole.

Tony moans softly feeling his ass sore.  
“You wrecked me, soldier” he blurts out with a dazed smile.

Steve smiles too, resting his head near Tony. He brings a hand to Tony’s hair and moves away a strand from his forehead.

“I think we’re even” Steve claps back.

Tony smiles again, and can’t seem to stop smiling.  
“Perhaps I did not really lose” Tony says at some point.

Steve laughs shaking his head. He places a kiss on Tony’s nose, and Tony twirls it.  
“I’m still the winner, though” Steve replies.

***

It’s been a few weeks since Tony has lost his bet but has won Steve’s heart.

They are both laying on the couch, the volume of the tv dimmed as a background sound. The movie they chose to watch is still playing, but none of them is paying any attention to it.

Steve is kissing Tony’s neck with particular emphasis, and when he grabs his ass, Tony moans loudly making his hips sway on Steve’s lap, and kissing him deeply and pulling slightly at his hair.

Steve returns the favor caressing Tony’s palate with his tongue, while Tony grins on his lips and backs away a little.

“You know?” he asks smiling smugly.

Steve tilts his head, waiting for him to go on. His eyes are full of fondness.

“If you don’t chicken out soon, I’m gonna start to suspect you’re actually enjoying this.”

Steve laughs happily at Tony’s joke, then he kisses him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!
> 
> So, this fic have been resting in my drafts for months and months because I had no inspiration to finish it. Then I had a sudden enlightenment and couldn't stop writing. So here we are.
> 
> I really really hope you liked it and enjoyed the story!
> 
> Please please please let me know your thoughts in the comments, it would be really appreciated!!!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you feel like it!
> 
> Love each one of you, have a great day!!!


End file.
